yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon
９１ サンダー・スパーク・ドラゴン | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Kyūjūichi Sandā Supāku Doragon | trans_name = Numbers 91: Thunder Spark Dragon | alt_name = Number 91: Thunderspark Dragon | image = Number91ThunderSparkDragon-REDU-EN-UR-1E.png | rank = 4 | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | atk = 2400 | def = 2000 | passcode = 84417082 | effect_types = Ignition, Ignition | materials = 3 Level 4 monsters | lore = 3 Level 4 monsters Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects. ● Detach 3 Xyz Materials from this card; destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. ● Detach 5 Xyz Materials from this card; destroy all cards your opponent controls. | de_lore = 3 Monster der Stufe 4 Einmal pro Spielzug kannst du 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren. ● Hänge 3 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte ab; zerstöre alle anderen offenen Monster auf dem Spielfeld. ● Hänge 5 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte ab; zerstöre alle Karten, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. | fr_lore = 3 monstres de Niveau 4 Une fois par tour, vous pouvez activer 1 de ces effets. ● Détachez 3 Matériels Xyz de cette carte ; détruisez tous les autres monstres face recto sur le Terrain. ● Détachez 5 Matériels Xyz de cette carte ; détruisez toutes les cartes contrôlées par votre adversaire. | el_lore = 3 Επιπέδου 4 Τέρατα Μία φορά σε κάθε γύρο, μπορείτε να ενεργοποιήσετε 1 από αυτές τις ικανότητες. ● Αφαιρέστε 3 Xyz υλικά από αυτή την κάρτα, kαταστρέψτε όλα τα άλλα face-up τέρατα στο γήπεδο. ● Αφαιρέστε 5 Xyz υλικά από αυτή την κάρτα? Καταστρέψτε όλες τις κάρτες που ελέγχει ο αντίπαλός σας. | it_lore = 3 mostri di Livello 4 Una volta per turno, puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti. ● Stacca 3 Materiali Xyz da questa carta; distruggi tutti gli altri mostri scoperti sul Terreno. ● Stacca 5 Materiali Xyz da questa carta; distruggi tutte le carte controllate dal tuo avversario. | es_lore = 3 monstruos de Nivel 4 Una vez por turno, puedes activar 1 de estos efectos. ● Desacopla de esta carta 3 Materiales Xyz; destruye todos los demás monstruos boca arriba en el Campo. ● Desacopla de esta carta 5 Materiales Xyz; destruye todas las cartas que controle tu adversario. | pt_lore = 3 Monstros de Nível 4 Uma vez por turno, você pode ativar 1 dos seguintes efeitos: ● Separe 3 Materiais Xyz desta carta; destrua todos os outros monstros virados para cima no campo. ● Separe 5 Materiais Xyz desta carta; destrua todas as cartas que seu oponente controla. | zh_lore = 4星怪兽×3。1回合1次，可以从以下效果选择1个发动。●通过把这张卡3个XYZ素材取除，这张卡以外的场上表侧表示存在的怪兽全部破坏。●通过把这张卡5个XYZ素材取除，对方场上的卡全部破坏。 | ja_lore = レベル４モンスター×３ １ターンに１度、以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●このカードのエクシーズ素材を３つ取り除く事で、このカード以外のフィールド上に表側表示で存在するモンスターを全て破壊する。 ●このカードのエクシーズ素材を５つ取り除く事で、相手フィールド上のカードを全て破壊する。 | ko_lore = 레벨 4 몬스터 x 3 1턴에 1번, 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ● 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 3개 제거하는 것으로, 이 카드 이외의 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. ● 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 5개 제거하는 것으로, 상대 필드 위의 카드를 전부 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Number | action = Detaches multiple Xyz Materials as cost | m/s/t = * Destroys your face-up Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = * 3 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | misc = * Limited activations * Variable effects | database_id = 10307 }}